Fairy Tail Trick-or-Treat Special!
by HappyTheCamper
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote for my current followers. Lucy is babysitting little Asuka Connell on Halloween Night while Bisca and Alzack are out on a job, and Asuka isn't aloud to go out (cause she got in trouble!) So Natsu and Happy come over and drag the two girls out to partake in Trick-or-Treating! What will happen on their night out? Find out in my Halloween one-shot special!


**Author's Note: Hello to all! This is HappyCamper999 coming to you with a very special and rather festive update to the website. After uploading chapters to my current story and writing the beginning pages to my upcoming ones I figured I could pause and edit an old favorite one-shot of mine just for Halloween! So, I did just that, and I feel very confident with it!**

 **First and foremost; this story was written in 2015, but I went back and made some edits, so hopefully it looks better!**

 **Finally, I know this is a one-shot, but it is also my _very first_ one-shot ever written, so it came out rather...long. Luckily that's never a bad thing, cause it only means more content for you, the readers! So sit back and enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It, it's story, characters, settings and all other aspects are the property of Hiro Mashima. The only elements of this story I can clam are the plot and several original characters._**

* * *

Fairy Tail - Trick or Treat Special!

* * *

Scene 1- The _Scary_ Truth No Kid Wants to Hear

It was a fare and beautiful autumn evening in the lovely town of Magnolia. The trees around _South Gate Park_ were changing colors, and all of the town's people were preparing for their winter to come. It was also the night of Halloween in the Kingdom of Fiore, and all throughout the land villagers and citizens were celebrating the night with special seasonal parties and festivities.

It should also be noted that the very rowdy members of the _Fairy Tail_ guild were preparing for their own night of celebration. The City of Magnolia was holding its annual _Trick-or-Treat_ event in the early hours of the night, and once it ended the guild would begin throwing their own Halloween extravaganza with all their close friends and loved ones around them.

Sadly, for some members of the Fairy Tail Guild, tonight was still a working night.

Bisca and Alzack Connell, for example, had no choice but to take up a last minute job far off in the north of Fiore in order to support their small but loving family. Here, we find the Connell's with their lovely daughter, Asuka in their modest shack on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"No, Asuka! I'm sorry, but you should have never played with daddy's guns when he wasn't looking!" A rather demanding but sympathetic Alzack yelled at his daughter for a mistake she had made earlier in the week.

"DADDY, PLEASE!" Asuka began to cry as she tried to get her way.

Apparently, the little rambunctious child had acquired her father's _magic pistols_ earlier at _Fairy Tail_ and began to use them to "redecorate" the guild hall. When her parents finally discovered her standing there holding the guns beside several large holes in the side of the wall, they had no choice but to _revoke_ her Trick-or-Treating privileges for the night.

"No means no, honey! You did a very bad thing, and now you've gotta pay!" Like her husband, Bisca did not truly want to punish her daughter by revoking her chance to go out for the night. Sadly, she had to do her _parent-ly_ duty and lay her foot down.

"*Sob* This isn't fare…" Asuka wiped away her tears as she stood there and pouted.

Despite this cruel turn of events, Bisca and Alzack also had to catch a train to the north within the hour, and because of that they decided on leaving Asuka in the hands of a baby sitter for the evening.

Meanwhile…

 _*Ding Dong*_

"Oh that must be her!" Alzack smiled and walked towards the door to let the baby sitter in. As he opened the door he was greeted by the lovely face of Lucy Heartfilia standing there with a great big smile on her face.

"Hey, Alzack! Sorry I'm late!" Lucy smiled as she greeted her guild mate. She was in desperate need of money after missing a payment on her rent last month, and needed this small job to make up for her own debts.

Alzack smiled as he let her in. "Lucy! I'm so glad you could make it! We really needed someone to watch our little _trouble maker_ for the night." He finished up as he grabbed his bags.

Bisca grabbed her bags too, and looked over at Lucy as she went to make her leave. "Thanks again, Lucy. Now this is your last chance, are you sure you're okay with babysitting, tonight? Even if that means you _won't_ be able to go to the Guild Party?"

Lucy frowned on the inside of her mind at the thought of missing out on the festivities, but remained strong for the sake of her bank account.

"No problem at all! Besides, I can just make up for it when I take little Asuka out Trick-or Treating tonight!" Lucy bent over to smile at the little dark-haired girl, but was sadly greeted by a frowny face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked with confusion as she did not expect that reaction.

Bisca and Alzack rounded up their things and made for the door, and the latter chose to explain. "Yea, well poor little Asuka did a "no-no" earlier at the Guild Hall and unfortunately _cannot_ go out tonight!" He said with a firm expression.

Lucy almost didn't reply, but chose to anyway. This was again for the sake of her bank account. "Oh…well, that's fine I guess. You guys are in charge." She herself was also sad that the little girl could not go out for Halloween, but chose to obey the parent's wishes.

Bisca smiled as she followed her husband out the door. "Thanks again Lucy! We'll get you your money when we come back tomorrow!" She then shut the door to the small house, and left the two girls alone in an awkward silence.

As they stood there, Asuka ran over to Lucy and clutched ahold of her right leg.

"LUCY, PLEASE! LET ME GO OUT TONIGHT FOR _TRICK-OR-TREATS_!" The tiny cowgirl exclaimed with tears in her eyes as Lucy looked down, but the blonde wizard couldn't handle the sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Asuka, b-but your parents…" Lucy stopped as Asuka let go and walked away.

"…are _big_ meanies…" The little girl went into her bedroom with defeat on her face and slowly shut the door.

Lucy frowned as she thought to herself with a sigh. "Man, this stinks…Poor little Asuka."

* * *

Scene 2-The Night is Revived

As the day went from afternoon to evening, the sun slowly crept over the hills of west Magnolia. Lucy sat on the couch inside the Connell residence and thumbed through a recent issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_.

"Wow, _Mermaid Heal's_ Halloween photo spread looks incredible! I'm actually kind of jealous they were the ones to win the competition."

Suddenly the _Celestial Wizard_ jumped as she heard a large pounding noise coming from the door.

Lucy stood up and set her magazine down, and immediately crept towards the door with a dismal look on her face. "Ugh, I really don't wanna deal with Trick-or-Treaters, right now. Not if Asuka can't go out and join them…"

She thought to herself as she opened the door. As the door swung open, Lucy was greeted by two shadowy figures with _creepy skulls_ over their heads. She had a feeling they were actually fake, but the gesture alone was enough to make her jump with fear and fall back words onto the hardwood floor of the foyer.

As she rubbed her sore behind, the two figures removed their skulls and appeared to be none other than Natsu Dragneel and his notorious feline partner, Happy.

"Grrrrr GUYS!" Lucy yelled out as she continued to feel the bruise getting bigger with every word. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Natsu smiled as he walked in. "Well, _hello_ to you too, Lucy!" He walked by and rubbed her head to mess up her tidy blonde hair, and grinned as he saw her blushing with angered embarrassment in the corner of his eye.

Happy flew behind his pink haired friend and laughed. "Yea, ya party pooper it is Halloween. We're supposed to scare people!"

Lucy stood up and pouted. "Yea, well not _this_ people…"

Then Asuka came around the corner after hearing Lucy hit the floor, but instantly jumped for joy when she noticed who had just shown up.

"NATSU!" The little girl cheered as she ran forward to jump into the arms of the friendly _Fire Dragon Slayer_.

"Hey Asuka!" He smiled as he picked her up, and began bouncing her around in space. "You ready for some _Trick-or-Treats_!?"

Lucy scratched her head as she stood up. "Why is he calling it that, too?"

Asuka shot up and down in his arms. "YAY! I knew Natsu would let me go!" She jumped out of his arms and ran for her room.

Lucy snapped at the implications of Asuka going out. "Hold on! Asuka can't go Trick-or-Treating, tonight! She's grounded."

Natsu looked puzzled. "Well, I don't see her parents anywhere? Happy, do you see any other party poopers here?"

Happy flew up behind his pink haired partner and gave him a quick salute. "No sir! No party poopers here except for Lucy!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, and shooed them over toward the door in an effort to kick them out. "Okay guys, I have a job to do. So please, LEAVE!"

As the two boys fought with Lucy in the doorway, Asuka came around the corner in a more elaborate Cowgirl outfit that featured new spotted cow hide bottoms, authentic boots, a nice pink t-shirt and leather vest, and a brand new cowboy hat to boot. She also ran in on a little wooden hose on a stick as well.

"WAIT!" The little girl yelled anxiously as she assumed her friends were leaving her. "I'm coming too!"

They all stopped to adore Asuka's new outfit, but as they did the little girl looked puzzled. "Wait, where are your guy's costumes?"

Lucy went to answer, but Natsu jumped first with two large bags in his hand. "Ours are right here!"

He made way for the restroom and tossed the second bag to Lucy. "Here, this one's yours!" He smiled as he turned the corner to change.

Lucy sighed knowing that somehow this night would come back to bite her later, but as of right now, it was already out of her control. "Great, there goes another opportunity to pay my rent..."

As Lucy took her delicate time changing; the other three sat outside waiting for their blonde friend to finish up.

Happy decided to go as a little Angel for the night to match his feathery wings. He wore a white robe with a little golden halo over his head, and carried around a little golden harp in his hands to play for the fellow Trick-or-Treaters.

Meanwhile Natsu just decided to put on a long black cloak and a small pair of fake dragon horns over his head to go as a monster of some sorts.

They all laughed at each other's costumes as the door to the house finally opened; revealing Lucy dressed up in a rather tiny black witches outfit, accompanied by a pointy hat and all.

She timidly stepped off of the stoop and looked at Natsu. "Why did you get _this_ costume for me…?"

Natsu chuckled. "I dunno, they didn't have a lot at the store. Besides I thought it would look good on you!" The pink haired boy smiled as his uncomfortable blonde friend blushed and turned away.

"Yea, well…I think you're right! I _am_ lookin good!" She discovered a quixk change of heart, and gave Natsu a quick wink as she walk by, which forced him to let out a little chuckle. Even in her slightly embarrassed mood Lucy still enjoyed the idea of going out all dressed up for Halloween.

"Oh Lucy, you really do over-evaluate yourself…" Happy giggled as Lucy pretended not to hear his comment. Then the group finally made their way onward to relish the night ahead.

As the group went out for the evening, they all smiled and enjoyed the cool autumn breeze as the town of Magnolia lit up for the night of Halloween. They made sure to hit up each and every store in the market place just in case the local businesses were giving out candy, that way they could later double back and collect more treats from the regular housing district when they went to finish up their night.

As they made their way through the streets, the spooky Fairies also spotted several familiar faces along the way. Here in the market square they ran into Wendy and Carla who were also enjoying a quick round of Trick-or-Treating before the guild party.

"HEY WENDY, CARLA!" Natsu yelled as he smiled to his friends.

Wendy turned around with a smile as she realized who it was. "Oh hi, guys! It's good to see you!"

The _Sky Dragon Slayer_ had also chosen to go out as a witch, but her costume came with a little cape to cover up her shoulders, and her top was a little less revealing as compared to her older, blonde friend.

Carla decided to go as a "Vampire Bat", and she had on a Vampire's suit with a fake set of fangs, while her wings were decorated in all black to look like bat wings.

The white exceed quickly rolled her eyes as she saw Natsu and the gang coming towards her and her friend. "Oh, boy. Happy, are you _really_ going as an angel?"

Happy let out a big grin. "AYE! After all I am just a little angel, aren't I?" He smiled with a cheeky expression as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yea…in your heavenly dreams." Lucy muttered under her breath before she spoke up to her friend Wendy. "I really like your costumes, guys. Good choice on the Witch's outfit, Wendy." She smiled as she approved of both of their costumes.

Wendy smiled with excitement. "Thanks! Now we sorta look like sisters, well almost!" She laughed at the little joke and continued. "I sorta realized that Carla had never been out Trick-or-Treating before, and then I remembered I haven't been either! So we decided to go out together and enjoy it before the guild party!"

Natsu smiled with excitement as he grabbed Asuka's hand, and began walking with her down the street. "That's awesome! Make sure to get lots of candy. We'll see you back at the guild!"

Soon after Natsu and Asuka left, Lucy turned around to say one last word. "Oh, and you didn't see me or Asuka!"

Wendy and Carla both looked confused as the group left, and the former spoke first.

"Huh, I wonder why she would say that?" Wendy looked on in wait for her friend to reply.

Carla shook her head with confusion. "With those fools, whoever really knows?"

Lucy, Asuka, Natsu and Happy then continued on to the next block, and as they did they ran into Gray and Juvia walking about town after grabbing a quick bight to eat.

Juvia appeared to be going as a beautiful "mermaid" like creature with a strappy yet decorative bikini top, and a matching glossy _tail_ on her bottom half; except her fake fin at her feet was put there to disguise her shoes on the inside.

Meanwhile Gray was coaxed into dressing up as a "Poseidon/Sea-King" of sorts to match his overly animated friend.

Natsu sheepishly covered his mouth as he began to laugh. "Boy, Gray I'm surprised you decided to dress up for once."

Gray rolled his eyes at the sound of Natsu's voice. "Yea, well I'm not really sure what you're supposed to be. So I won't take anything you have to say as an insult…How's it hangin', Lucy?"

Lucy smiled as she looked to her two friends. "Hey guys! It's going pretty well. We're taking Asuka here out Trick-or -Treating, _without_ her parents' consent."

Gray chuckled. "Huh, well that probably won't end very well. I hope she…"

Gray was suddenly silenced as Juvia grabbed his arm and drug him away. "Yes, well Natsu, _Love Rival_! Gray and I have some important business to take care of. We will see you later."

And just like that, the bizarre duo walked off into the crowd. Natsu howled as the whole spectacle came to an end. "HA! He's such a loser. Following a girl around the town like a… _ouch!_ "

He stopped as Lucy grabbed his ear and took Asuka with her other hand. "Come on, Natsu we have to keep going…"

Happy covered his mouth and followed idly in the back as he began to giggle. "Well, looks like we have a new _Erza_ on our hands…"

Speeking on that note; as they made it to the next block, our lovely Trick-or-treaters turned the corner and saw the very familiar duo of Erza and Jellal walking along the other side of the street.

Jellal looked like he was dressed as a Pirate Captain with a large black pirate coat and matching boots. He also wore an excessive pirate's hat, and a black eye patch over his right eye to help cover his tattoo.

Meanwhile Erza walked beside him dressed as a rather provocative female Pirate, with a tattered and revealing white shirt on, and a ripped red skirt to match. She finished off her outfit with a black bandanna over her red hair.

Suddenly Erza stopped as she turned over to see Natsu and Lucy standing on the other side of the road.

"NO! Jellal, someone saw us!"

The two acquaintances also appeared to be very _busy,_ because they seemed to be walking very fast, and immediately sped up as Natsu yelled after them.

"HEY! WAIT…Geeze, what was their deal?" He asked with confusion.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm not sure what any of your deals are at this point…"

The blonde leader then felt something pulling on her outfit, and as she looked down she saw Asuka tugging on her skirt.

"Come on, Lucy! I need more candy!" She slowly delivered a small puppy dog face and showed Lucy her half empty bucket of treats.

"Alright Asuka! We'll take you to a _big house_ next! I'm sure they'll have _lots_ of candy!" Lucy smiled as she high-fived the little cowgirl with excitement.

Happy then looked puzzled. "Hang on, how many big houses are there in Magnolia."

"I dunno..." Lucy really had to think for herself, but failed to come up with an answer.

Natsu then snapped his fingers and immediately ran for the west. "OH I KNOW! Follow me!"

Asuka and Happy ran off to quickly follow him in his excitement, as Lucy stayed behind to sigh and face palm at the realization of his next destination.

"Oh, great…I know exactly where he's going…"

* * *

Scene 3 A Baby Sitter's _Worst_ Nightmare

As Natsu and the gang finally made it to the west side of town, and Lucy finally caught up with her rouge friends, they each smiled as they came across a rather expensive plot of land surrounding a luxurious apartment complex looking over the northern lake of Magnolia.

Lucy however frowned as she tried to plea with her fiery friend one last time. "Natsu I don't know about this one! After all _they_ might not even be in…or even worse they'll be inside throwing some _pre_ - _party_."

"Nah, someone's home! I can smell 'em." Natsu smiled as they made it to the door of the very elaborate three storied complex. He knocked on the door as they waited on the stoop. One did not have to possess the world's greatest ears to be able to hear the loud ruckus and commotion that was coming from the party inside the large three storied mansion.

Then as they waited, the main doors opened; revealing their rather rambunctious female friend from Fairy Tail, and the guild's greatest drinker-Cana Alberona. She was dressed as a skimpy sailor, and also held a rather tall beverage that was probably not child friendly.

She appeared to be several drinks in, because as the gorgeous resident observed the new guests, her face lit up with _buzzed joy_ as she saw her friends standing there in their costumes. "HEY HEY! It's Natsu! And he brought Lucy, and Happy and…well _hey_ little Asuka!"

The brown haired sailor girl shoved her drink into Lucy's hand, and crouched down to greet the little girl. "You're lookin good tonight! Goin' as a cowgirl I see!"

Asuka smiled as she pulled out her fake pistol and shot it into her chest. "Bang! I gotcha!"

"Ouch, you got me!" Cana held her hand up to her chest and smiled. She soon stood up and leaned in the doorway. "So what is this, you guy's babysitting or something?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are; and if it's alright with you, please don't tell…"

Cana ignored her for a moment, and as she reached out to take her drink back, she also put her arm around Lucy's mostly bare shoulders. "And you're looking pretty good tonight, Lucy. It's almost like you're tryin' to impress someone..."

"Um…Natsu bought it for me…" Lucy sadly refered to her costume, and forced herself to admit the truth to her overly curious friend.

"You know it!" Nastu yelled out. "A team has ta have top-notch costumes, right?"

Happy landed on his feet and slowly started giggling. "So is there a reason that you made me buy my own costume, Natsu?"

"Hah!" Cana leaned back and finished off her drink. "You guys need some drinks. Why don'tcha come in and join the fun! Me and a few others are pre-gaming for the big guild party tonight."

Lucy shook her head as she tried to deny the request. "Oh gee, we'd love to, but we're here with Asuka who's trying to go Trick-or-Treating and…"

Cana ignored her and gestured them all inside. "Come on! Stay for a little bit! After all Asuka's a future Fairy...it's not like this is anything she hasn't seen before!"

"Amen ta that!" Natsu yelled out with glee as he shoved Lucy out of the way to march inside.

Happy followed suit with an equally eager expression. "AYE! I can smell some fish samplers inside, too! It's like you knew we were coming!" From there, the duo strolled right in, and as Cana let them pass, Lucy was now left all alone outside with Asuka.

"Really, guys…?" Lucy rolled her eyes as she asked her rhetorical question and accepted the truth in Cana's statement; this probably wasn't Asuka's first time around a Fairy Tail party.

As Natsu and Happy mindlessly accepted the invitation, Lucy stopped and looked down to again notice Asuka tugging on her skirt again.

"Lucy, you said we would go Trick-or-Treating!" She frowned with a look of disapproval and betrayal in her eyes.

Lucy frowned with her. "Hold on, Asuka! Cana wants us all to stick around for a bit. We'll be out before you know it…"

Sadly they were stuck inside the party for a rather long time. Being a room full of Fairies, the party quickly got out of hand, and almost became too much to handle for the blonde wizard babysitter. So as the group of wizards got lost in all the mingling, Lucy slowly found her fiery friend enjoying a quick bite to eat with Happy at the refreshments table.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for…hold on." She frantically began looking around the room.

Natsu shrugged as he spoke up with more food in his mouth. "What's up?"

Lucy shot a darting glare all around the parlor, and soon ran into the next room as she began to panic. She finally found Cana talking with several people, and rudely tugged on her costume to steal her away from the current conversation.

"Cana!" She began with certain fear. "Please tell me you've sen Asuka!"

"Huh?" It took Cana a little moment to collect her vision and mind. She then slightly sobered up and caught the notion of Lucy's anxiety, while also looking displeased with her blonde friend's lack of responsibility. " _Lucy_ , did you…?"

She was cut off as Lucy darted for the door, and as she ran out, the Card Mage looked over to see Natsu and Happy run after her.

"THANKS FOR THE PARTY, CANA!" Yelled the little blue exceed as his group ran off to find the missing Asuka.

"Pshh...idiots." Cana shook her head and shrugged as she carried on with her pre-game party.

Lucy ran through the streets of Magnolia like a headless chicken, and although it seemed fitting for a babysitter's worst nightmare to catch up to her on Halloween, she was not in the mood for the frightening night to come.

" _OH MAN! Forget about my money, I need to find Asuka! I hope she's okay!_ " The anxious blonde thought to herself as she sprinted for the only place she could think of.

Lucy ran up the street and into the doorway of the infamous _Fairy Tail_ Guild Hall, who had just decided to kick start their evening festivities an hour early. She ran inside with a frantic look on her face as she saw all of her guild mates dressed in goofy costumes all while enjoying the drinks, music and festivities.

Gray and Juvia had finally made it to the party and were enjoying the company of Levy, Gajeel and Panther Lily. The _Iron Dragon Slayer_ had decided to go as a wolf-man at the request of his blue haired friend, who chose to dress up as _Little Red Riding Hood_ for the evening. Panther Lily then stood idly by wearing a black Ninja suit and mask as he drank his kiwi juice.

She also saw _The Thunder Legion_ dressed up as the _three musketeers_ (at the request of Freed), and although they seemed to match fairly well, Evergreen was taking _several liberties_ with her costume's level of design. They were each talking with Warren and Kinana who were dress as a matching pharaoh and mummy, respectfully; as well as Max and Laki who were each dressed as some sort of matching desert explorers.

She peered around the room to also find Jet and Droy, who were both dressed in all black suits with sun glasses as _secret agents_. They appeared to be arguing with Nab dressed as an awfully lame ghost with a sheet over his body, and the rather lively Vjeeter who sported a luxurious Medieval jester's costume for the evening.

Next to them sat an idol Macao and Wakaba who did not dress up, but only came to enjoy the atmosphere, while they also sat next to Romeo who dress up as a Samurai Warrior. Finally, she then noticed Reedus was also not dressed in a costume. Despite that he sat at the edge of the room with a satisfactory grin as he began to paint a picture of the night as it unfolded.

Lucy then collected herself and ran for the bar, where she found Master Makarov passed out drunk on the counter while he also appeared to be dressed in blue wizard robes. She also saw an angry Laxus sitting next to him dressed as _Count Dracula_ , and to the _Lightning Mage_ 's left she also discovered the ghost of Master Mavis, who decided to join her guild friends on this special night of celebration.

Although Mavis couldn't dress up, she still enjoyed the atmosphere of the guild hall for Halloween.

Lucy shot up to the counter to confront Mirajane and Lisanna. The former was dressed as a rather cute and provocative red devil, while the other matched her sister as an adorable white angel.

Lucy panted as she addressed her concern. "GUYS! I need help! Have any of you seen…?"

She stopped herself before she spilled the beans about Asuka being out, even though she's supposed to be grounded. Mirajane looked back with a puzzled face. "Um, Lucy. You mind finishing that thought?"

Lisanna looked confused as well. "Yea, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Mavis, who was an actual ghost then shot up with excitement from the other side of Laxus. "OH I absolutely adore your costume, Lucy! It's so pretty!"

"Yea..." Mira slowly agreed. "It almost looks like you're trying to impress someone."

Elfman laughed as he stood next to the bar dressed as a tall and spooky Frankenstein's monster. "Yea, I'll say! Witches are so freakin' manly!"

"Yep, this is what I deserve…thanks guys." Lucy rolled her eyes and went to turn around. She then snapped as she heard her name being called form the door.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy finally caught up with their rogue friend inside the guild hall. As they ran up to her, the former spoke first and immediately grabbed her by the arm.

"Hurry! We think we've found her! I caught her sent in the middle of town!" The Salamander pulled Lucy away for the guild conversation as Mira and Lisanna both laughed.

The older sister spoke first while holding her hands up to her cheek. "Oh they're both soo adorable, aren't they?!"

Lisanna answered right away while laughing. "I know! Natsu asked me to help him pick out a costume for a girl, and I knew he wanted to get it for _her!_ "

They both giggled as Laxus sank with depression while rolling his eyes along the counter.

"Sure…sounds pretty lame if you ask me." He then jumped as Makarav dry heaved from the counter and rolled over to get more comfortable in his sickly state. This caused Laxus to face palm and roll his eyes at the sight of his drunken grandfather's misery.

* * *

Scene 4-Will this night ever end?

"NATSU, WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Lucy yelled out frantically as her fiery friend dragged her around the street in order to find the lost Asuka.

"Hold on! I can smell her up ahead!" He yelled out as he took the group through the winding streets of Magnolia. Happy followed close behind in rapid flight.

"AYE! If anyone's gonna find her it's Natsu!" He smiled as they all ran ahead in the frantic search for the missing cow girl.

"WAIT!" As Natsu stopped the group in a small plaza in the middle of town, Lucy looked around with a sense of nostalgia.

"Hold on, this all looks familiar…" She pondered as Happy spoke up.

"AYE! This is where Asuka had you and Aquarius fix that fountain for that one job you guys took!" He giggled as he remembered the details. "Aquarius wasn't very happy with acting like a sprinkler that day..."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu spoke up. "THERE!"

He pointed over at the exact fountain that Happy had just referenced. There they found Asuka sitting alone with Wendy and Carla along the side of the fountain.

Lucy let out a thankful cheer. "OH GOD! Thanks you guys!"

Wendy giggled. "Awe, it's no problem. We found Asuka wondering away from Fairy Hills, and this was the first place she took us to.

Carla rolled her eyes, and spoke up with a rude tone. "Yes but now that you're here; what were you thinking taking a little girl to one of Fairy Tail's parties?"

Lucy felt guilty, and released a shrill laugh. "Haha, it's a long story…"

Asuka shot up with a large pale of candy. "GUYS LOOK! I got more Treats!" The little girl beamed as it appeared that Wendy and Carla gave up some of their own earnings to please the frightened Asuka as they found her all alone.

Natsu leaned over to look at Askua. "So what brings you here, little cow girl?"

Asuka looked up with a great big smile on her face. "This is where we spent that _super special day_ together on our last mission!" Asuka jumped up to bring Natsu and Lucy in for a group hug.

"Thanks for taking me out, tonight…" The little girl smiled as she buried her face into their legs as a part of her hug.

Laughing Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and accepted Asuka's gesture.

Wendy and Carla smiled as Happy began to giggle. "Awe, they're just like a _married couple_."

Lucy's blood began to boil, but quickly stopped as she felt her communication lacrima sphere began to vibrate. She picked it up to receive a message from Alzack Connell of all people.

"Hey, we're sorry for the hassle, Lucy, but we're on our way home. The train to the north is out of commission so we decide to call it a night. We'll be back shortly!"

Lucy jumped up and shrieked with. "OH CRAP! We have to go, now!"

Natsu smiled. "Okay, what are we waiting for!?" He then grabbed Asuka and listed her upwards as he chuckled. "I hope you're ready to fly, Asuka!"

The little girl cheered as Natsu ran extremely fast towards her family's home. Lucy then looked confused and grabbed Asuka's bucket of candy that she left behind and ran off after them in a frantic sprint, holding on to her cute witch's hat for dear life.

Wendy, Happy and Carla were left alone to laugh at the scene, and the blue haired _Sky Dragon Slayer_ spoke up first.

"Boy, they sure are goofy sometimes." She smiled as she referred to her friends Natsu and Lucy.

Happy let out a loud giggle as they all three made their way to the guild hall. "Yea, it's mainly just Lucy though…"

 _~Later_

Finally, as Lucy made it home she was greeted to an open door. She looked inside to find Bisca and Alzack standing inside the living room looking down at Asuka.

The failed babysitter panicked and ran inside assuming the worst. "Err you're home! I-It's not what it looks like!"

Laughing, Bisca and Alzack turned around to greet their guildmate. The mother spoke first. "Oh, hey Lucy! Natsu said you'd be back soon!"

Lucy sank down in confusion. "…Huh?"

Alzack continued. "Yea, He just told us that you went out all dressed up to collect some treats for Asuka, just to cheer her up!"

Bisca continued. "He also said that he decided to stay behind to watch her for you." The married couple turned to Asuka and smiled. "I guess we didn't say she wasn't allowed to have other people's candy!"

Lucy took a moment to think about it, and slyly set down the large bucket of candy on the side table in the foyer, and as she did, the Celestial Mage also turned to look down. When she did, Lucy saw Asuka smile and wink at her from behind her parents legs. Then the group was immediately joined by a very proud Natsu.

The _Fire Dragon Slayer_ walked towards the door and put his arm around Lucy as he turned them both around to make there leave. "Okay guys, Lucy said she'll take your payment tomorrow! We're off to the guild for some partyin'!"

The Connells both smiled, and Bisca spoke up to say goodbye. "Okay, you two have fun! Tell the others we said Happy Halloween, and thanks again for helping out tonight!"

The door immediately shut as Natsu walked down the street with a rather passive Lucy under his arm, and as he smiled the blonde wizard looked up at her fiery friend.

"Uh, what was _that_?" She asked with confusion.

He looked forward with a proud grin on his face. "AH, don't worry about it! It was just me savin' your hide! No need to thank me!"

Sighing she accepted the gesture and sank her head into the inside of his shoulder as they walked off to the guild.

"Gee, well thanks anyway…" Lucy smiled as she embraced his warmth, and as she did, Lucy took off her witch's hat and put it on Natsu's head, which made him laugh.

The blonde wizard continued while putting her arm around his waist.

"Happy Halloween, _Natsu_ …"

She let out a tiny smile and blushed as her fiery friend, Natsu, replied.

"Heehee! Happy Halloween, _Lucy_."

 _The End!_

 _And a HAPPY HALLOWEEN_

 _From me to you!_

* * *

 **Thank you all so very much for stopping by! Please go to my page and try my other stories out, and last but not least have a wonderful Halloween!**


End file.
